


mr piano man

by dear_dunyazade



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Injury, Other, set in The Eight Fires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Stan finds himself, nail in the brain, in a Nordstrom





	mr piano man

These lights remind him of Europe. He can’t place the exact country, but it was freezing. He feels like he’s still there. 

Stan knows he’s in a Nordstrom, but doesn’t remember why. Francine isn’t here, and neither is Roger. Hayley seems nervous under her sweet, fake smile. Steve looks confused. 

He feels metal on his brain. Where did that come from?

And what’s the source of that music? It’s lovely. 

He wants to play like that himself. 

So he sits, and starts to press keys at random. He doesn’t even notice when the dark haired gentleman sits upon the piano.


End file.
